Prom
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: AU! Emma and Killian have been friends forever. Both secretly have feelings for each other. What will happen when they go to their senior prom together?


Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Prom

Killian Jones and Emma Swan have been friends since before they were born. Their moms met at Lamaze (a total Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants kind of relationship), and they've never spent more than a few hours apart. They were always put in the same classes and ate their lunches together. Everyday after school they played games and hung out. Even during the holidays their families vacationed with each other. In elementary school classmates told them they were going to get married. So at recess Killian and Emma would play house and practice being husband and wife. In middle school when people would ask if they were dating, they would just laugh it off. However, in their freshman year of high school they both realized that they had feelings for the other, but because they both feared jeopardizing their lifelong friendship they never told each other.

It was their senior year and they still haven't expressed those feelings. Everyone else knew. It was pretty obvious to everyone except Killian, Emma, and Neal (who had been madly in love with Emma since the fifth grade, and refused to believe that she had feelings for Killian).

"Hey, Emma. The prom is coming up and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" Neal had practically cornered Emma. She thought Neal was a nice guy and she didn't want to break his heart, but she didn't want to go with him.

"That's very nice of you Neal, but…"

"Sorry, mate. She's already going with me." Killian said from behind Neal. Emma gave him a thankful smile.

"Oh, well promise you'll save at least one dance for me? I will be right there waiting all night." Emma gave him a small nod. Neal smiled and walked away and Emma gave Killian a huge hug.

"Thank you! You are a lifesaver!" Killian squeezed her tightly.

"Anything for you, love." Killian had wanted to ask Emma to prom, but he wasn't sure how to do it. He was happy that it turned out this way. "So, are we going to color coordinate?"

"It doesn't really matter. Just get a tux and you'll be fine." Emma gave Killian another 'thank you' hug and together they walked to the parking lot, got in Emma's car, and drove to her house.

"So I hear you guys are going to prom together." Mary-Margret's voice was the first thing they heard upon entering Emma's house.

"Wow news really travels fast." Emma walked into the kitchen and set her bag on the table, Killian did the same.

"I'll be right back, I think left one my textbooks in your car." Killian grabbed Emma's keys and went out the door. Mary-Margret waited until he was gone to speak.

"See, he didn't freak out. I told you that if you just asked him he would say yes."

"Mom, I didn't ask him, and he didn't ask me. It was more like Neal asked me and Killian told him that we were already going together."

"Oh. Emma, sweetheart, I think you should tell Killian how you feel. You need to take a leap of faith and just trust that no matter what happens you both will always be friends."

"Mom, we have been best friends since birth. Actually, I'm pretty sure we could communicate using telepathy in the womb. If I were to tell him how I feel it would ruin our friendship."

"You don't know that Emma. What if he feels the same way?"

"I seriously doubt that." They stood in silence until Killian returned from the car.

"I've returned; your lives just got better."

"Sure they did. Do you want to continue our Buffy: The Vampire Slayer marathon?"

"Why not? What episode are we on?"

"We are about to watch the best episode ever! _Once More with Feeling_."

"Oh I remember that one. That's the musical right?"

"Yes!" Emma and Killian made their way to the movie room. They watched several episodes and eventually dozed off. Emma woke up curled up next to Killian who was still out. She looked at her phone to see what time it was. "Shit! Killian, wake up." She hit Killian with a pillow.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It's two in the morning. I need to take you home."

"I can just stay here. My parents don't care. They know where to look for me."

"Are you sure?"

'Yes, now let's go back to sleep." Killian was fast asleep within five seconds. Emma moved to the other side of the couch and went to sleep as well. Killian woke up at the sudden loss of warmth. He looked over to see Emma on the other side of the couch. He went back to sleep feeling cold and disappointed.

It was the night of the prom. Emma was wearing a green and blue dress. Her hair was curled and was in a half up, half down style. She was just about done with her make-up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." David yelled up to Emma. He opened the door; Killian was standing there holding a blue and green corsage. He had a black tux on with a green tie, and his lapel matched the corsage. "Looking good, Killian."

"Thank you Mr. Nolan. Is Emma ready yet?"

"Almost!" Emma yelled from upstairs.

"Wait, let me get my camera. Don't come down yet." Mary-Margret grabbed her camera and told Emma she was allowed to come down. Emma gracefully walked down the stairs. Killian's eyes grew wide when he saw how beautiful she looked. Emma looked over at Killian and her eyes did the same thing his had. She always thought he was handsome, but seeing him in a tux made her go weak at the knees.

"Wow, Emma. You look beautiful." Killian smiled at her. Emma blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Okay, stand next to each other." Mary-Margret got her camera ready.

"Pretend you love each other." David joked. Now both Emma and Killian were blushing.

"Oh, my baby girl is going to her senior prom." Mary-Margret began to tear up.

"Mom it's okay. If you like when I come home you can tuck me in and read me a bedtime story." Emma joked, but she knew her mother wouldn't turn down an offer like that.

"It's too bad you're going with Killian. Now I can't give that threatening father speech I've been working on." David patted Killian on the back. "I know you will take care of her; just make sure you have her home by twelve-thirty."

"I will. Here Emma, I got you this." Killian took the corsage out of its box. Emma smiled as he slid it onto her wrist.

"How did you know what colors to get?"

"Emma, we have been best friends forever. You think I don't know your favorite colors?" Killian gave her a smirk. Emma giggled; she took his arm and they walked out the door. Emma was surprised to find a black limousine waiting for them.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you?"

"You need to arrive in style don't you?"

"Come on, let's go!" Emma pulled Killian by the arm as she ran to the limo. They listened to their favorite music and danced, well sort of, in their seats. The car pulled up in front of the country club where the prom was being held. Killian got out of the limo and offered Emma his hand. She took it and they walked into the club.

The night was going well until Neal showed up. Neal reminded Emma that she promised him a dance. She waited for a fast paced song to come on before dancing with him. After they finished she went back to where Killian was standing by the snack table. He gave her a thumb's up and she rolled her eyes. About an hour had gone by and a slow song had finally come on. Emma saw Neal making his way through the crowd to find her. Before she knew it, Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Thank you."

"I think I did both of us a favor. It was painful to watch the lad dance." Killian smiled and Emma laughed. They continued dancing, Killian every once in a while would spin Emma and dip her. She almost fell the first time he tried. Soon they were just lightly swaying, and looking into each other's eyes. Killian decided to make the first move. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she backed away and ran out of the country club.

"What did you do?" Neal appeared out of nowhere. He was angry.

"I thought it was the right moment to show her how I felt."

"You know she doesn't have feelings for you. You're just a friend to her." Neal gave Killian a wicked look. Killian merely rolled his eyes and began running off in the direction Emma went. He found her in the rose garden. If she wasn't crying Killian would have thought she was the most beautiful girl on earth. He already thought she was though.

"What was that about, love?"

"I needed some air, that's all." Emma sniffled, refusing to look at him.

"Emma, I'm sorry if I scared you. And I understand if this changes things about our friendship. I just thought… it felt like the right moment. The way you were looking at me; I swore I saw something in your eyes that… I'm sorry I'm just being stupid." Killian looked at his feet. He figured he might as well tell her the truth. "Emma I have been in love with you since freshman year. Probably longer than that; I was just too young and stupid to realize it. Emma every day that I'm with you it's like Christmas. I love spending time with you; watching Buffy, falling asleep with you in my arms. These are the things I look forward to everyday. My life would suck without you." Emma was crying even harder now. Killian was on the verge of tears and he began to walk away, when Emma grabbed him, turned him around and kissed him.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her and spun her around. "Killian I have been in love with you since freshman year too."

"Then what the bloody hell took us so long?" Killian and Emma laughed and kissed again. Killian helped wipe the tears from her face without messing up her make-up and they went back inside. Hand in hand they walked onto the dance floor. Neal walked up to Emma.

"Is he still bothering you Emma? I can show him to the exit if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary, Neal."

"I just don't want anyone bothering you."

"Right now you're bothering me. So if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my boyfriend!" Emma realized that all eyes were on her and Killian. Neal angrily walked out the door. The entire room started clapping. Emma and Killian looked at each other confused.

"Well it's about damn time!" Whale shouted.

"Okay who said that it was going to happen at senior prom? Come and get your money." Ruby said.

"Wait, you guys had a bet on when we would get together?" Emma was getting mad.

"Yup! Whale and I said that you guys would never admit it to each other. Some said senior prom, and others said college."

"Whale, I'm going to kill you!" Killian started chasing Whale around.

"Did you ever think to say something to us, that we both liked each other?" Emma asked.

"It was more fun this way!" Ruby gave a mischievous smirk.

Emma grabbed Killian before he could launch himself at Whale. Emma looked at the clock at the entrance to the club. It was just about midnight.

"I think we should go. If you want to get me home on time."

"If the lady insists." Killian took Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers.

When they reached Emma's house they stood on the front porch for a little while.

"Well this night went better than I thought it would." Emma smiled.

"Indeed it did. Are we still on to watch more Buffy tomorrow?"

"Of course." Emma squeezed Killian's hand. He gave her a squeeze back. "See you tomorrow then." Emma leaned in and kissed him goodbye. Unfortunately, their kiss was cut short upon David opening the door.

"Oh… I'm sorry. This is awkward." David was blushing, Emma was blushing, and Killian was blushing. Mary-Margret walked over to the door.

"David let's give them some privacy." She pulled David back and closed the door.

"That was…interesting." Killian chuckled.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't very romantic."

"It's okay, Emma we have all the time in the world. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her one last time and walked down the path to the limo. He turned and waved goodbye. Emma waved back. After the limo drove away she went inside. David and Mary-Margret were standing right there. David tried his best to look angry, but he wasn't doing a good job hiding his happiness for his daughter.

"So what happened?" Mary-Margret asked her daughter.

"I'll tell you after I'm done getting ready for bed. I need to take these heels off." Emma went to her room and put a tank top and some pajamas pants on. Her mother entered her room and Emma began to tell her what happened that night.

"…So now we are dating." Emma had a huge smile plastered on her face. Mary-Margret looked thrilled that her daughter finally got her happy ending. Emma gave her mom a hug and Mary-Margret left the room. Emma laid down on her bed and started to drift off to sleep, when her phone began ringing. She turned to her nightstand and grabbed it.

"Hello."

"Hey, beautiful."

"Killian, not that I'm not happy that you called, but it's late and I would really like to get some sleep."

"I know, love. I just wanted to hear your voice again before I go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: This just popped into my head and I had to write it!


End file.
